The present invention relates to furniture workstations, and more particularly to furniture workstations that generally conceal wires and/or cables that may be used with the workstation.
In the past, a number of different types of desks and other pieces of furniture have been developed that allow cables and wires to be inserted into passageways and other structures in order to partially conceal such cabling from view. While such prior furniture successfully shields portions of the cables and wires from view, it is often difficult to thread the wires and cables through the passageways and other concealing portions of the furniture. Such difficulties are especially acute when changes in the cabling need to be made, particularly where such changes occur with a fair degree of regularity. As the number of electronic devices that are used in office environments has increased dramatically in the last several years, the necessity of managing the connecting cables for these devices has also increased. The need therefore exists for an aesthetically attractive piece of furniture that accommodates and conceals cabling and wires, and that also provides easy access to these wires and cables so that they can be easily changed or re-arranged.